Several technologies exist for display systems including cathode ray tubes (“CRT”), projection displays, and plasma displays. For large displays (e.g., a screen diagonal greater than 1 m (40 inch)), CRT usually is not practical. Plasma and projection displays are often favored for larger display systems because they may be produced with lighter weights and thinner depths than conventional CRT displays.
Rear projection systems (e.g., a rear projection television) generally include a projection lens system to project light (e.g., images) on a projection screen. The depth of a rear projection system is limited in part by the angle from which the projection lens is capable of displaying images (i.e., the projection lens angle). Several solutions have been employed to increase the projection lens angle, including the use of a Fresnel lens adjacent to the projection screen. However, as the projection angle is increased, rear projection systems tend to experience low transmission and significant color dispersion.